earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Rupert's Land
|religion = Church of the West |demonym = Rupertian, Northwesterner |color = "Diggin'" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytWz0qVvBZ0 |leader = 30px King 754 |towns = 25 |residents = 142 |member_of = 30px North America |army_size = Undisclosed |political_system = 30px Absolute Oligarchy |economic_system = 30px Anarcho-Capitalism |largest_city = Northwest Co. }} Current Map of Rupert's Land Overview Rupert's Land is a large isolationist empire located on the west coast of the Hudson's Bay. Beginning as a duo of wandering explorers on a trek westward, the pair eventually settled at an abandoned mine and began recruiting ambitious travellers with the hope of one day becoming a great nation. Not much is known of Rupert's Land due to their secrecy, however, the nation has a reputation for violence and banditry carried out by their army- the Northwest Militia. The nation is rich in gold, resources and military might, using guerilla hit-and-run tactics in times of war, and utilizing a large wall and trench around the entire capital city for defense. History Little is known about the activities and history of Rupert's Land due to its isolationist policy, and what is known is vaguely documented. Early History The Founding The capital city, Northwest Co. was founded on September 8th, 2019, by 754 and 268. The two founders journeyed west from the Himalayas, enduring the rough terrain of Asia, fending off numerous attacks from nearby nations, and finally traversing the Atlantic ocean before settling on the west coast of the Hudson's Bay. Northwest Co. later developed into the nation of Rupert's Land on October 19th, 2019. Recent History Foreign Relations Since its inception, the international activities of Rupert's Land have almost exclusively included military engagements with other towns and nations. Earlier battles include skirmishes with the city of Albuquerque, usually fought outside the walls of Northwest Co. prior to nationhood. Soon after, Rupert's Land engaged in a rather open political and military rivalry with Norway, Niger and the New York town of Saint-Jerome. Norwegian sieges and outright attacks on Northwest Co. led by MrAustino_ were commonplace, while guerilla attacks carried out by the Northwest Militia against Saint-Jerome were known to occur. More recently, Rupert's Land has been embroiled in a territorial dispute with their western neighbour- Cascadia. It was reported that the Northwest Militia raided the Pacific coast of Cascadia, killing all Cascadian citizens and livestock in their path. It is also reported that the President of Cascadia and the Royal Council of Rupert's Land have entered negotiations. Near the end of November, 2019, Rupert's Land was invited to the Canadian Union. Despite declining on other occasions, the Royal Council accepted this new offer, solidifying peace between the nations of Canada and securing the eastern Rupertian border. Expansion On October 24th, 2019, the second district of Rupert's Land known as York Factory was created after a summit between Northwest Co. and former Chinese citizen MonChatSePique- who became the first mayor. On the same day, King 754 and Saskatoon Mayor snump began talks of joining Rupert's Land. Not long after, Saskatoon left its former nation of Deseret and became the third district of Rupert's Land. On November 3rd, 2019, Mayor Floppyboi of a small northern coastal Canadian settlement called Fort Churchill requested to join Rupert's Land. The request was shortly accepted by King 754, and Fort Churchill became the fourth district of Rupert's Land. Later on November 3rd, 2019, Royal Councillor xking_dudex left Northwest Co. to establish the western Canadian city of Moose Jaw, where Christ the Redeemer now stands. In the earliest moments of November 4th, 2019, Mayor Sucram27 of the town Fantastic Dragon was approached by King 754, 268 and Skildo. Talks of joining Rupert's Land quickly began, and moments later Fantastic Dragon became the sixth Rupertian district. On November 8th, 2019, 268 approached the town of Whale Cove asking if they would be interested in joining Rupert's Land. Mayor TunaTiger joined shortly after. Shortly after midnight on November 9th, 2019, two new districts were added to Rupert's Land. Royal Councillor 268 left Northwest Co. and established a small town in northern Ontario called Bearskin Lake, and a warrior named _Ahegao established a fortress town in west Rupert's Land called Fort Severn. On November 11th, 2019, 268 and ozzy549 approached the Ontario town of Alagasia to convince their mayor- Philliesfan- to join Rupert's Land. Negotiations got heated and eventually got violent, however, Saskatoon Mayor snump mediated between the two parties and an agreement was reached. On November 13th, 2019, a northern Canadian settlement called House, ruled by Mayor crustycucumberr, was sent an offer to join Rupert's Land, which the mayor quickly accepted. On November 29th, 2019, a wandering salesman named Argaeus purchased House from crustycucumberr, refurnished it, renamed it to Gjoa, and shortly resold it to now-Mayor enni_TNT. In the early hours of December 1st, 2019, High Bishop Skildo and Mayor Rajesh_Raj of New Toronto held talks on the possibility of the coastal town joining Rupert's Land. After initial hesitance, Mayor Rajesh_Raj changed his mind, and New Toronto became the newest Rupertian town. On December 2nd, 2019, a resident of Fort Churchill named Burcoll resettled the fallen Rupertian town formerly known as Fort Severn. The revived town was named Reindeer Lake, where AleksIshBakk acts as mayor. On December 4th, 2019, an altar boy from the Church of the West cathedral in Northwest Co. named Ballistic_Baby was sent to the westernmost border of Rupert's Land to create a border fortress. The town of Drumheller was quickly created and expanded, and is ruled by Mayor Ballistic_Baby. On the night of December 6th, 2019, Fort Churchill mayor Floppyboi sent one of his long-time residents OddballCX to create a town called Thompson. OddballCX now acts as mayor. In the early morning of December 11th, 2019, DredgenHope of Derelicts Haul approached Mayor Floppyboi asking to join Ruperts Land. Mayor Snump of Saskatoon then began talks with Mayor DredgenHope of the Somerset colony Derelicts Haul, which had been sitting alone inside of Rupertian territory for months. DredgenHope and his town joined Rupert's Land not long after. On December 14th, 2019, Mayor 268 of Bearskin Lake accompanied three new Rupertian citizens to a site where a city was intended to be built, and the town of Hardwood City was created by Mayor yyGhostkilleryy. On December 16th, 2019, a Rupertian citizen known as Amikeo created the town of Regina on the southern border of Rupert's Land to defend against expansion of the newly-founded nation of Central Canada. Later that day, Northwest Co. resident captain_coffee moved to western Rupert's Land to strengthen the border by creating the town of Vodka. On the evening of December 18th, 2019, a small independent town inside of Rupertian borders- Democracy City- was invited to the nation by King 754 himself, to which Mayor s5i2lo quickly accepted. Late into the night on December 19th, 2019, two Rupertian residents set out to form new towns. The first was Mayor Exabyte314, who formed the town of Anomaly. Shortly after, Mayor dragondestor set up the town of Wetweeki, in the same territory of former Rupertian town of Fantastic Dragon- which collapsed earlier that day. On December 22nd, 2019, Regina resident EdisonTeMedicine moved to the eastern shores of Lake Winnipeg, and with the assistance of Bearskin Lake Mayor 268, established the town of Aquarina. On December 26th, 2019, a Regina resident named yellowpersia was escorted by High Bishop Skildo and Regina Mayor Amikeo to a central location in Rupert's Land to establish a new town called Lac Brochet. Shortly after the creating of Lac Brochet, the Slave town of Nobody was ceded to Rupert's Land during peace negotiations, after Slave was defeated by the Northwestern Syndicate. On the first day of the new year, Saskatoon resident BlazeGamerYT left his hometown to establish the central Rupertian town of Bananaville, where he acts as mayor. On the eve of January 2nd, 2020, a nationless traveller named McWiggan founded the town of Prince Albert, just north of Saskatoon. Government Rupert's Land is an Absolute Oligarchy, ruled equally by an unelected council of seven residents, with a King to keep the council in order. Anyone not included in the core seven are subjects of the King, and are legally classified as serfs (with the exception of district mayors). Rupert's Land has no constitution, instead free reign is given to the Royal Council. There are two branches of government: the Royal Council and the Clergy. As mentioned before, the Royal Council is seated by seven residents, with King 754 as the official leader (whom also holds veto power over the Council). All political, military and legal decisions are made by the council, while economic policy is left to the individual, also known as Anarcho-Capitalism. The Clergy is in charge of the state religion, the Church of the West. The Clergy is run by a High Bishop, tasked with documenting Rupertian history, maintaining the cathedral, keeping all citizens of Rupert's Land loyal to the Church, and spreading the religion by any means necessary. The first and current High Bishop, Skildo, has embraced a religious policy of racism, homophobia, anti-Semitism, Islamophobia and Christian extremism, which has led to a widespread hatred of Rupert's Land, and of Skildo in particular. Military The army of Rupert's Land- the Northwest Militia- is overseen by the Royal Council. A formal declaration of war or other significant war-related decisions require the unanimous consent of the Council, however each Councillor has the executive power to engage in small-scale skirmishes, battles, raids or duels without consent from the rest of the Council. The Kings power of veto is still usable in all military decision making. In unforeseen and/or immediate situations such as ambushes, sieges, uprisings or any surprise attack on the nation, an individual Councillor may act in response however they see fit, in order to quell the conflict as quickly as possible. Due to the smaller numbers of the Northwest Militia in comparison to their enemies, their battle tactics are very distinct and unique. When on the offense, they utilize guerilla warfare tactics, usually sneaking up on their enemies and striking when least expected, followed by a quick organized retreat. Defensively, the impenetrable walls and massive trenches around Northwest Co. offer a significant homefield advantage. Most underprepared attackers are intimidated by the sight of the city's defenses and leave immediately, while larger and more powerful armies are forced to siege the city rather than attack directly. However, due to the self-sufficiency of the city, sieges are often in vain. Individually, the warriors of the Northwest Militia are skilled and well-equipped, making small-scale engagements such as duels, or more commonly, raids on small settlements favorable for the Militia. Diplomacy Due to a policy of isolationism, Rupert's Land very rarely deals with outside nations. However, there are a few nations the country is openly aligned or at odds with. Currently, there are two nations officially hostile towards Rupert's Land- the Shu Empire and Lithuania, sometimes engaging in skirmishes with the Rupertians. However, more nations used to be at odds with Rupert's Land. The first two rivalries Rupert's Land had rooted back to the foundation of the former-Quebecois town of Saint-Jerome, where 754 and Skildo assassinated several residents and robbed them of their belongings. Soon after, Saint-Jerome and Norway established an alliance, and as a result, during the second attack on Saint-Jerome, the Norwegian MrAustino_ declared open hostilities with Rupert's Land. Norway has led numerous attacks and ambushes on Rupertians, and has even launched multiple sieges on Northwest Co. itself. Meanwhile, Rupertian attacks on Saint-Jerome and surrounding Quebec settlements have become increasingly common, the largest one being the third attack on Saint-Jerome where four Northwest Militiamen killed the Mayor of Saint-Jerome, ShowizZz and his second-in-command, ToxiczZz. Another incident that soured Rupertian-Quebecois relations came when the Northwest Militia repeatedly attacked long-time rivals who had recently settled in Quebec after being forced out of Northern Canada by the Militia. The true casus belli for declaration of hostility between Rupert's Land and Quebec was given when Skildo, 268, 754, and teckno41 faked the enslavement of Rupertian Minister of Trade Bownar in an attempt to lure in and kill any good Samaritan who would attempt to free him. Not long after, three men, a Lithuanian called TheLionRuler, a citizen of Quebec called Scorpionzzx, and the leader of Quebec- matthewcannon01 made an attempt to kill High Bishop Skildo and free Bownar from his staged kidnapping. As a result, Scorpionzzz was robbed and killed, while TheLionRuler and matthewcannon01 escaped with their lives. In response, Quebec declared Rupert's Land an enemy nation, and relations between the two countries ceased. Outside of rival nations, many individuals are openly hostile towards Rupert's Land, viewing the nation as a glorified group of bandits and marauders. In the evening of November 6th, 2019, four Lithuanians led by TheLionRuler attempted a siege of the Rupertian town of Moose Jaw, and utilized intimidation tactics against Mayor xking_dudex. High Bishop Skildo quickly rushed to Moose Jaw's aid, and fired his Holy bow 'Shitslinger' at the Lithuanian aggressors, hoping to lure them out for a fight. After an arrow hit one of the attackers, rather than fight, they fled back to the confines of their nation, and declared Rupert's Land an enemy of Lithuania. The almost not worth mentioning enemy of Rupert's Land is the Shu "Empire". Despite hardly being a nation in the first place, the leader- an illiterate hermit called Palikka95- has repeatedly acted with hostility toward Rupert's Land. All attempts at even affecting Rupert's Land in the slightest have failed miserably. Examples include: Palikka95 trapping High Bishop Skildo in a hole only for him to escape, Palikka95 trying to burn 268 to death but merely being laughed off, Palikka95 attempting to drown King 754 but being ruthlessly maimed in return, and many more pathetic jokes of "attacks." In Palikka95's rage, he declared Rupert's Land an enemy, which was reacted to with laughter. Rupert's Land is currently aligned with 14 nations: The Kalmar Union, British Columbia, North Rio, Weston, Rio Grande, the Outback, Shimazu North, Zerena, South Alaska, the Philippines, Maine, New Mexico, Nunavut, and Quebec. The Kalmar-Rupertian alliance was formed in response to Norwegian hostilities, due to the long-time rivalry of border disputes, nationalism and war between Norway and the Kalmar Union. Not long after establishing their first alliance, Rupert's Land and British Columbia began talks, citing the importance of peace and unity between western Canadian nations, and putting an end to the increasingly concerning territorial dispute and borderline cold war between the two countries. Soon after, Rio Grande, North Rio, and Weston all simultaneously approached Rupert's Land with proposals of alliance, despite the attack on Northwest Co. carried out by the three countries before Rupertian nationhood was achieved. Alliances with all three nations were quickly formed, and further North American unity was assured. After weeks of attempts to align, Rupert's Land and the Outback signed an alliance pact. Finally, in the early hours of November 7th, 2019, King 754 and Duke SgtCartoon of Kodiak (now-South Alaska) solidified an official alliance. Over the course of a month, seven more nations aligned with Rupert's Land, as the Kingdom progressively became less and less isolationist. On November 27th, 2019, King 754 began talks with the Canadian Union after being approached by Governor-General Scorpionzzx. He cited the importance of Rupert's Land- the largest Canadian nation by landmass and the third largest by population being at peace with the rest of Canada, after months of Rupertian raiding and attacks on seemingly everyone else. A compromise was met, and Rupert's Land joined the Union. Transportation Due to the rough terrain of Northern Canada, transportation between towns is quite difficult. The Northwest Highway Department, based in Bearskin Lake and Fort Churchill, has been constructing highways around the Hudson's Bay Area and the Prairies. The Rupert's Land Icerail is currently under construction. Landmarks -Christ the Redeemer (Moose Jaw) -Northwest Co. city walls -the Great Trenches -Saskatoon City Hall (Saskatoon) -the Skybase -the Church of the West cathedral -the Tower of 268 -the Rupert's Land Museum (Fort Churchill) Notable People The Royal Council of Rupert's Land: * 754, King of Rupert's Land, Mayor and co-founder of Northwest Co. * 268, co-founder of Northwest Co, Mayor of Bearskin Lake * Skildo, High Bishop of the Church of the West * ozzy549, Chris_18 * Bownar, Minister of Trade * teckno41, gynecologist * xking_dudex, Mayor of Moose Jaw Notable Non-NorthwestCo Citizens: * MonChatSePique, Mayor of York Factory * snump, Mayor of Saskatoon * Floppyboi, Mayor of Fort Churchill, Minister of Transportation * tunatiger, Mayor of Whale Cove * Philliesfan, Mayor of Alagasia * Rajesh_Raj, Mayor of New Toronto * Burcoll, Mayor of Reindeer Lake * Ballistic_Baby, Mayor of Drumheller * OddballCX, Mayor of Thompson * DredgenHope, Mayor of Derelicts Haul * yyGhostkilleryy, Mayor of Hardwood City * Amikeo, Mayor of Regina * captain_coffee, Mayor of Vodka * s5i2lo, Mayor of Democracy City * Exabyte314, Mayor of Anomaly * dragondestor, Mayor of Wekweeti * EdisonTeMedicine, Mayor of Aquarina * yellowpersia, Mayor of Lac Brochet * StragglyMedal, Mayor of Nobody * BlazeGamerYT, Mayor of Bananaville * McWiggan, Mayor of Prince Albert Districts Northwest Co. Northwest Co. is the capital city and the first established district of Rupert's Land. York Factory York Factory is the second established district of Rupert's Land, ruled by Mayor MonChatSePique. Saskatoon Formerly a district of Deseret, Saskatoon is the third established district of Rupert's Land, ruled by Mayor snump. Fort Churchill Fort Churchill is the fourth established district of Rupert's Land, ruled by Mayor Floppyboi. It is the most populous town in Rupertian Manitoba and the largest transportation hub in Rupert's Land. This is the only town in Rupert's Land where communism exists. Moose Jaw Moose Jaw is the fifth established district of Rupert's Land, and is the only district aside from Northwest Co. with a Mayor on the Royal Council. Jesus Christ himself lives here. Whale Cove Whale Cove is the seventh established district of Rupert's Land, with the fisherman Mayor Tunatiger as the current and only resident. Bearskin Lake Bearskin Lake is the eighth established district of Rupert's Land, formed after 268 left Northwest Co. to begin the Rupertian expansion into Ontario, and now acts as Mayor. Alagasia Alagasia is the tenth established district of Rupert's Land, ruled by Mayor Philliesfan. New Toronto New Toronto is the thirteenth established district of Rupert's Land, ruled by Mayor Rajesh_Raj. Reindeer Lake Reindeer Lake is the fourteenth established district of Rupert's Land, ruled by Mayor Burcoll. Drumheller Drumheller is the fifteenth established district of Rupert's Land, ruled by Mayor Ballistic_Baby. Thompson Thompson is the sixteenth established district of Rupert's Land, ruled by Mayor OddballCX. Derelicts Haul Derelicts Haul is the seventeenth established district of Rupert's Land, ruled by Mayor DredgenHope. Hardwood City Hardwood City is the eighteenth established district of Rupert's Land, ruled by Mayor yyGhostkilleryy. Regina Regina is the nineteenth established district of Rupert's Land, ruled by Mayor Amikeo. Vodka Vodka is the twentieth established district of Rupert's Land, ruled by Mayor captain_coffee. Democracy City Democracy City is the twenty-first established district of Rupert's Land, ruled by Mayor s5i2lo. Anomaly Anomaly is the twenty-second established district of Rupert's Land, ruled by Mayor Exabyte314. Wekweeti Wekweeti is the twenty-third established district of Rupert's Land, ruled by Mayor dragondestor. Aquarina Aquarina is the twenty-fourth established district of Rupert's Land, ruled by Mayor EdisonTeMedicine. Lac Brochet Lac Brochet is the twenty-fifth established district of Rupert's Land, ruled by Mayor yellowpersia. Nobody Nobody is the twenty-sixth established district of Rupert's Land, ruled by Mayor StragglyMedal. Bananaville Bananaville is the twenty-seventh established district of Rupert's Land, ruled by Mayor BlazeGamerYT. Prince Albert Prince Albert is the twenty-eighth established district of Rupert's Land, ruled by Mayor McWiggan. Former Territories Fort Severn Fort Severn was the ninth established district of Rupert's Land, ruled by Mayor Ahegao, a deadly Texan turncoat. However, he later abandoned the town in exchange for a position in the government of Rio Grande. House House was the eleventh established district of Rupert's Land, ruled by Mayor crustycucumberr, however he sold the town to a Gypsy named Argaeus, who later sold it to Mayor enni_TNT of Summerset. Summerset Summerset was the twelfth established district of Rupert's Land, and was ruled by Mayor enni_TNT before he descended into insanity and destroyed the town. Fantastic Dragon Fantastic Dragon was the sixth established district of Rupert's Land, and was ruled by three different Mayors before its collapse. Maps https://earthmc.net/classic/map/# Events/Pictures Christ the Redeemer - Moose Jaw (built by Mayor xking_dudex) Category:Nations Category:North America